My Idol Girl
by Larasttebayo
Summary: Pertemuan dengan seorang 'idol addict' yang sangat mengidolakan Hinata Hyuga membuat Ino harus terjerat dalam permainannya. Ino memutuskan mengejar ambisinya agar tidak diremehkan. "Jika kau ketahuan ada sesuatu dengannya, Hinata takkan kubagi denganmu! Hahaha!" "Ayo ikut audisinya!" "Ino, sebenarnya tanpa kau sadari, kau sudah terjebak dalam perasaanmu sendiri." Many pairs. r&r ?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A KibaIno Fanfiction**

**slight NaruHina & GaaSaku / NaruSaku & GaaHina  
**

**.**

**Maybe OOC, Typo, AU**

**. **

**Thanks for **

**all the readers who have read this fanfiction.**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang menusuk tulang untuk sebuah awal musim semi. Meskipun awal, toh butiran-butiran lembut itu masih terlihat menutupi sebagian ranting pohon yang mulai menunjukkan kehidupan. Bahkan menutupi sebagian atap toko toko di pinggiran jalan. Tokyo masih berkelebat dengan kesibukannya. Udara dingin diawal musim semi tidak membuat mereka jera untuk keluar dari rumah-beraktifitas.

Ino berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan sepatu boots-nya dengan panjang hampir selutut. Jaket putih tebalnya membuat Ino sedikit tidak leluasa. Walaupun sedang musim semi, tidak membuat cuaca di Tokyo menjadi hangat. Bahkan di awal musim seperti ini, suhunya masih saja kurang dari nol derajat, terutama pada pagi hari. Ia membawa beberapa buku di tangannya. Matanya tiba-tiba menengadah ke arah langit, lalu ia melihat sebuah jam bewarna ungu di tangannya. Sepuluh menit lagi.

"Permisi…"

"…"

"Nona?"

"Ya?" Ino sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Bisakah kau sedikit lebih minggir? Ini jalan raya." Jelas pemuda itu mengendarai mobilnya.

Ino masih terdiam. Ia mencoba lebih intens melihat pemuda itu. Ah, _arigatou Kami-Sama_!

"Bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?" kata Ino tiba-tiba, membujuk pemuda itu. Ya, dengan melihat buku-buku yang digeletakkan di jok sebelah mobil tanpa tutup itu, Ino bisa mengetahui bahwa ia adalah salah satu mahasiswa di Universitas Tokyo. Ada sebuah logo disana. Gadis yang pintar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya pemuda itu tak mengerti.

Ino langsung membuka pintu mobilnya yang kebetulan tidak terkunci.

"Kau mahasiswa di Universitas Tokyo kan? kebetulan aku memang sedang membutuhkan tumpangan agar lebih cepat sampai kesana. Namaku Ino. Ino Yamanaka." Jelas Ino panjang lebar tanpa memberi jeda lawan bicaranya.

"Cih!" pemuda itu tampak kesal.

"Kau belum memperkenalkan diri pemuda maniak anjing!"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu." katanya sedikit kesal.

"Kau punya gigi taring yang runcing. Apa salah?"

"Kiba Inuzuka. Panggil Kiba." Jelasnya singkat.

Ino menyeringai puas.

.

OoOoOoOoOo

.

Ino langsung melesat keluar dari mobil Kiba. Apapun yang pemuda itu akan katakan, Ino benar-benar sedang terburu-buru.

"Hei, yamanaka! Kau tak berterima kasih padaku?" teriak Kiba sambil menyeringai.

Ino menoleh, "Aku terburu-buru!"

"Apa kau bilang? Setelah kau menumpang di mobilku dengan gratis?" Kiba tidak terima.

"Jam sepuluh ada tes semester. Tinggal berapa menit lagi." kata Ino sembari melihat jam mungilnya sekali lagi. wajahnya menyiratkan kekesalan.

"Hanya berterima kasih. Apa itu lama?" Kiba kembali menyela.

"Sulit… untuk orang yang mengendarai mobil dengan cepat. Kau pikir bisa membeli nyawa jika terjadi apa-apa, ha?" kata Ino memberi alasan sekali lagi. Tampak sekali bahwa ia sangat enggan berterima kasih, apalagi pada orang yang membuatnya jantungan.

Kiba tak menyaut. Kesempatan Ino untuk pergi. Ia sedikit berlari, berniat untuk kabur.

"Yamanaka!" panggil Kiba sekali lagi saat ia sadar Ino kabur.

Tak ada gunanya. Ia keluar dari mobilnya. Tak lupa beberapa modul miliknya diambil. Tadi, Ino menaruh buku-buku tebal itu di pangkuannya saat ia menduduki jok di sebelah Kiba.

3 buku skripsi.

Kiba merasa ada yang ganjal. Dia hanya membawa 2 modul skripsi dengan warna sampul biru muda. Satu modul lagi,

"Milik Yamanaka?" katanya melihat-lihat isi buku itu.

.

oOoOoOoOoO

.

Ino membuka dengan cepat pintu ruangan itu. beberapa mahasiswa tengah kaget sambil melihat ke arahnya. Ino sedikit mengatur napasnya.

"Ricuh disaat tes berlangsung. Bukankah itu tidak sopan, Yamanaka?" kata Genma-san yang sedang mengawasi ruangan tersebut.

"Gomenasai!" Ino membungkukkan badannya.

"Ambil ini dan cepatlah menuju mejamu! Waktumu akan habis!"

.

oOoOoOoOoO

.

"Kemarin Ichira Yuki mengundurkan diri. Kau tidak lihat konser perpisahannya?"

"Aku Cuma lihat lewat streaming." Kata Kiba tenang sembari meneguk sedikit demi sedikit minuman hangat yang ada di genggamannya.

"Untung bukan Hinata Hyuga."

Kiba merebahkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi kantin. Sedangkan sahabatnya, Naruto memilih melanjutkan acaranya meminum coklat panasnya.

"Musim semi ini, apa mereka comeback?" tanya Kiba.

"Kau bercanda. Mereka sedang fokus pada kegiatan individu. Dan sebentar lagi, ada konser musim semi di Tokyo Dome." Tukas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Yayaya, aku tau. Aku bahkan sudah mempersiapkan diri dari sekarang. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Kiba.

"Cih, aku masih belum siap-siap uang." Naruto sedikit tidak terima.

"Baka. Makanya jangan liat konser-konser mereka dulu. Streaming kan bisa." Kiba melirik ke arah Naruto malas. Seakan bosan dengan kebiasaan temannya yang begitu baka itu.

Suasana kembali hening. Jam pulang memang lewat dari setengah jam yang lalu. Namun, mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di kantin.

Naruto kemudian menyadari ada yang aneh di meja yang berada di depannya. Sebuah modul skripsi semester dua.

"Ino Yamanaka?" Naruto membaca nama pemilik modul itu sambil menoleh ke arah Kiba. Mata Naruto menyiratkan sebuah rasa penasarannya.

"Oh, dia menumpang di mobilku. Lalu modulnya tertinggal." Kiba menjawab dengan cuek.

"Kau tak menceritakan apapun soal dia. Sejak kapan kau mengenal Ino Yamanaka itu?" Naruto mulai antusias dengan topik kali ini. Menggoda teman akrabnya ini menjadi kegemarannya sejak ia tahu kalau Kiba masih saja memilih _single_.

"Tadi pagi. Gadis itu sok kenal dan langsung menumpang di mobilku."

"Wah wah, aku meragukanmu. Jika kau ketahuan ada sesuatu dengannya, Hinata jadi milikku!" Naruto menyeringai penuh arti.

"Lupakan. Lagi pula, aku tak hanya menyukai Hinata di grup itu."

"Hahaha…" Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak Kiba, "Tapi aku tau kau paling suka dengannya, kan?"

.

oOoOoOoOoO

.

"Ino, kau menaruhnya dimana tadi?"

Ino masih panik. Ia merogoh-rogoh tasnya. Nihil.

"Tapi, aku tadi membawanya Sakura!" kata Ino dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan besok lusa? Besok lusa _deadline_. Mau tak mau kau harus mengumpulkannya!"

"Padahal aku sudah membuatnya sampai nglembur. Aku akan mencarinya. Mungkin aku memang lupa membawanya."

"Apa boleh aku membantumu?" alis Sakura tampak mengkerut sekarang.

"Kau bahkan belum menyelesaikan _deadline_mu, _forehead_!" jawab Ino menyeringai.

"Masih bisa-bisanya kau menyeringai, _pig_!" bentak Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut.

"Hahaha, kau tambah jelek dengan bibirmu itu." Ino tertawa sambil menepuk pundak sahabat karibnya itu.

"Aku akan pulang! Lihat saja kalau besok lusa kau bolos karena kehilangan modulmu!"

"Kuharap tidak begitu."

"Dasar! Jaa."

.

oOoOOoOoOo

.

Sakura memasukkan tangannya di saku cardigan tebal miliknya. Ia menghela napas panjang. ia berjalan menunju kios milik nenek Chiyo. Coklat panas di awal musim semi yang masih dingin seperti ini memang sangat cocok.

"Satu coklat panas ya nek." Kata Sakura sambil memberi seulas senyum pada nenek Chiyo yang ramah.

Sambil menunggu, ia menerawangi setiap sudut kantin itu. ada beberapa orang yang masih menikmati makanan mereka. Ada juga yang meminum minuman hangat mereka sambil menatap layar PC-nya.

"Sakura? Coklat panasnya sudah jadi." Kata nenek Chiyo.

"Oh, iya nek."

Sakura mengambil coklat panasnya dan membayar beberapa lembar yen pada nenek Chiyo.

"Ngomong-ngomong, cucu nenek tidak ikut?"

"Sasori atau Gaara?"

"Yang biasanya menemani nenek disini. Aku tak tau namanya."

"Oh, Gaara. Dia sudah tidak di Tokyo lagi nak. Dia mendapat pekerjaan baru di Akihabara."

"Nenek sendirian?"

"Iya. Tapi hidup sendiri itu tak membuat nenek takut." Kata wanita tua itu sedikit bergurau.

"Hahaha, dua minggu lagi liburan musim semi. Bolehkan aku pergi ke rumah nenek? Disana juga masih sangat asri. Pasti indah karena bunga sakura akan bermekaran"

"Tentu saja boleh. Kau juga boleh menginap di rumah nenek."

"benarkah? Ah, _arigatou_!"

"Iya iya. Kenapa belum pulang? Udara sepertinya tidak bersahabat hari ini."

"Sebenarnya, tadi Sakura mau mencari modul punya teman nek. Jadi, agak telat pulangnya."

"Mungkin temanmu lupa menaruhnya."

"Ya, mungkin. Tapi, sepertinya Sakura tak menemukannya." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Nenek Chiyo sedikit tersentak tapi kemudian tersenyum hangat.

"Sakura…" panggil nenek Chiyo lirih, "Pulanglah… dan beristirahatlah. Nenek percaya, modulnya akan ketemu." Jelas nenek Chiyo yakin. Ia tersenyum lagi. Matanya sangat teduh. Nenek Chiyo adalah wanita yang cantik, tampak jelas dari senyumnya yang tetap manis walau termakan usia.

Sakura menatap nenek Chiyo cukup lama. Ia terpana.

"Y-yosh!" kata Sakura sambil meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya. Ia ingat bahwa akan menyelesaikan deadline-nya untuk besok lusa.

Tap.

Langkahnya terhenti. Dua sosok pemuda yang baru saja Sakura lewati itu membawa sebuah modul hijau. Modul milik murid semester 2. Mungkin ia salah lihat, namun ia ingin memastikan.

"Permisi." Kata Sakura pelan sambil melirik kearah benda hijau itu.

Mereka tetap asik berbicara sampai Sakura membesarkan suaranya sekali lagi. Detik kemudian mereka berdua menoleh, wajah mereka yang bingung membuat Sakura kikuk.

"Bukannya itu modul milik murid semester dua?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk barang yang ia maksud.

"Lalu?" Tanya salah satu pemuda berambut coklat.

"Kalian kan dari semester empat." Sakura memastikan.

"Bagaimana ya? Aku punya seorang teman yang juga semester dua. Dan dia menitipkannya padaku. Dia sedang pergi ke kamar mandi." Jelas pemuda berambut coklat itu sekali lagi.

"Kiba… apa yang kau katakan? Bukankah itu milik ga…" bisik pemuda pirang di sampingnya.

Kiba hanya menyeringai sambil menatap penuh arti ke arah Naruto. Mau tak mau, Naruto hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tahu persis apa yang di isyaratkan pada temannya jika ia berseringai. Pemuda ini pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Aku hanya memastikan saja. Temanku kehilangan modulnya tadi."

"Hmm… aku hanya dititipi nona. Mungkin kau bisa menemuiku lagi besok bersama temanmu yang kehilangan modulnya itu."

"Aku akan benar benar menemuimu besok senpai. Kali ini firasatku akan berpihak kepadaku." Kata Sakura sinis sembari berlalu.

Dua pemuda jabrik dengan style rambut yang hampir sama itu memandang punggung Sakura kosong.

"Apa rencanamu Kiba? Kurasa dia gadis yang pandai." Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit bermain-main."

"Hahahaha!" Naruto tertawa cukup keras. Air matanya sebentar lagi akan meluncur.

"Diamlah Naruto. Kau membuat takut seisi kantin." Tukas Kiba.

"Ternyata kau masih saja bersikap jail Kiba! Dan itu pada orang yang baru saja kau kenal."

"Cih... kau tau, dia gadis yang memuakkan. Dan, mungkin akan bagus kalau aku membuatnya merasa bersalah, Naruto."

"Apa maksudmu Kiba?" Naruto melotot, wajahnya kaget tapi serius.

.

oOoOOoOoOo

.

"Kiba!" tt-tunggu!"

Ino berlari ke arah Kiba yang keluar dari kelasnya. Langkah pemuda itu sedikit terburu. Tapi, Ino tetap mengejarnya. Tak ingin berusaha untuk mengulur-ulur waktu.

"Aku tau kau yang mengambilnya! Temanku mengatakannya padaku! Kembalikan…" Ino sudah sangat jengkel dengan Kiba yang terus berjalan tanpa menggubrisnya.

"Dengar ya pemuda maniak anjing! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Modul itu akan dikumpulkan besok dan aku belum menyelesaikannya!"

Kiba tetap tak memperdulikannya walaupun Ino berteriak berulang kali. Matanya menatap jenuh objek di depannya-tak mau melihat ke belakang.

Ino melemparkan sepatu boots miliknya ke arah Kiba. Sepatu itu tepat mengenai kepala Kiba. Ino sedikit kaget saat lemparannya begitu ampuh. Mau tak mau Kiba berhenti berjalan. Pelan, ia menoleh ke arah Ino. Kiba melihat iris aquamarine itu, ada rasa bingung dan marah.

Ino sedikit mundur ketika Kiba mendekatinya. Takut-takut kalau pemuda itu menyakitinya atas perbuatannya. Yah, perkiraan Ino tidak jauh meleset. Kiba mendorong tubuh Ino sehingga tubuhnya terhempas di kerasnya dinding.

Nafas Ino memburu. Ino dapat merasakan aroma maskulin yang begitu menyengat. Tubuh Kiba begitu dekat dengannya. Siku Kiba yang menahan dinding merupakan jarak antara keduanya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan baka?!" sedikit kaget, Ino berteriak pada Kiba.

"Hey gadis kasar, harusnya aku yang tanya! apa yang kau lakukan dengan kepalaku?" Kiba menunjuk kepalanya yang terkena _boots_ Ino. Namun, iris Kiba yang kecil seakan tidak ingin berpindah ke direksi lain. Ia menatap mata Ino lekat-lekat.

"S-salah sendiri kau hanya diam! K-kalau ada orang bicara, jangan dicuekkin!" Ino sudah gelagapan karena jarak mereka terlalu dekat.

"Aku hanya sedikit malas pada orang sepertimu, Yamanaka." Kiba memalingkan wajahnya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Ino. Memberi Ino kesempatan agar dapat menghirup oksigen lebih leluasa. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Kiba tau Ino pasti akan meledak-ledak dengan perkataannya tadi.

"Kau ini perempuan yang tak sopan sama sekali. Kasar, suka marah, dan tak mau berterima kasih pada orang." Jelas Kiba enteng.

"Tau darimana, ha?! Apa karena aku tak mau berterima kasih padamu saat aku numpang di mobilmu?"

"Tidak perlu nona. Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang sudah membuktikan bahwa kau orang yang seperti itu."

"Kau baru kenal aku, jangan menilaiku yang tidak tidak! Baka!"

"Gadis berambut pink itu temanmu kan? Dia lebih baik dari kau, dia juga pintar. Kau kan temannya, kenapa tidak belajar dari dia?" Kiba langsung menyindir dengan topik lain.

"Orang seperti kau itu tidak dibutuhkan."

Ino langsung menampar Kiba. Walaupun itu bukan tamparan yang keras menurut Ino, tapi itu cukup untuk Kiba agar dia berhenti mengatai Ino.

"Jangan pernah menyamakan aku dengan sahabatku itu! aku tau dia pintar dan cakap, tapi aku juga punya kelebihan asal kau tau! Kau hanya tidak pernah melihatnya!" Ino berkacak pinggang, "…dan aku ini bisa diandalkan! Berhentilah meremehkanku."

Hening menguasai keduanya.

Kiba kemudian sadar dan tersenyum simpul, "Ini kan yang kau cari?" ia mengeluarkan sebuah modul milik semester dua. Benar saja, itu milik Ino. "Ambilah jika kau mau mengambilnya." Sembari berkata demikian, Kiba menaruh kasar modul itu di tubuh Ino.

Ino memperjelas pandangannya pada modul yang dipegangnya lalu melihat punggung Kiba yang makin menjauh. Seketika tatapannya sayu. Apa yang ia perbuat? Apa pemuda itu marah padanya?

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Ino bangun sangat pagi. Ia masih ingat bahwa hari ini merupakan hari yang panjang. Ia harus mengumpulkan skripsi yang semalam ia kerjakan hingga jam dua belas. Ia wajib tampil sebaik mungkin untuk presentasinya nanti. Sementara setelah jam kuliah berakhir, ia akan berjanji menemani Sakura di ruang jurnal. Awalnya Ino menolak karena selain lelah, Ino harus sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kakaknya yang akan datang dari Osaka. Namun sahabatnya itu terus membujuk dengan berkata bahwa tidak akan lama. Akhirnya, Ino pun mengiyakan ajakan sahabatnya.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju ke dapur. Ia tak mau ada orang yang bangun jika ia terlalu cepat ataupun sembrono menimbulkan suara yang keras. Sejak bangun, Ino sudah berkeinginan untuk membuat _sandwich_. Karena hari ini ia akan telat pulang, ia memutuskan untuk membawa bekal sendiri daripada membeli. Jika membeli makanan bersama Sakura nanti, pasti gadis itu tidak akan tanggung tanggung mengajak Ino ke restoran dengan makanan banyak lemak. Dan Sakura sengaja melakukannya untuk menghancurkan diet Ino. Sakura tau bahwa ia tidak akan gemuk dengan mudah. Sedangkan Ino, tubuhnya selalu membesar jika Ino tidak mengatur pola makannya. Sakura berbuat jail karena ia sebenarnya khawatir jika Ino sakit atau terlalu kurus. Mengingat hal itu, Ino hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Diraihnya kue tawar yang sudah ia siapkan, ia meletakkan selada, acar, tomat pada masing-masing roti. Kemudian Ino menggoreng potongan daging sosis itu bersama mentega dengan hati-hati.

"Apa aku benar-benar menyedihkan dimata laki-laki?" secara tidak sengaja Ino menggumamkan kalimat itu. Ia kaget mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan sendiri. Ia menutup mulutnya tiba-tiba dan segera melanjutkan aktifitasnya menggoreng daging sosis.

'_Apa aku ini kasar? Apa aku ini jauh dari kata manis? Apa aku lebih buruk dari Sakura?'_

Ino terus bertanya dalam hati. Kata-kata yang Kiba ucapkan seakan memenuhi pikiran Ino sejak kemarin. Seketika dia mencium bau sedap. Daging sosis yang ia goreng sudah matang. Dengan pelan, Ino mematikan kompornya dan mengangkat beberapa potong sosis itu. Ino melumuri mayonnaise dan saos secukupnya di atas sosis, terakhir Ino menaruhkan lembaran keju dan selada.

Setelah acara membuat _sandwich_, Ino segera menaruh kedua roti itu di kotak bekal. Beberapa sandwich lain ia taruh di piring yang cukup besar untuk sarapannya dan kedua orangtuanya nanti. Sesegera mungkin, dia menyambar handuknya dan memasuki kamar mandi. Sudah hampir jam enam pagi.

Sekitar dua puluh menit Ino keluar dari kamar mandinya. Ino segera memakai kaos oblongnya dengan cardigan tipis berwarna ungu polos. Untuk bawahannya, ia memakai celana jeans serta slop abu-abu. Hari ini dia ingin berpenampilan se-sederhana mungkin. Ino Cuma tidak ingin terlalu ribet karena sudah hampir jam setengah tujuh pagi. Sedangkan udara mulai terlihat lebih bersahabat semakin hari. Musim semi ini memang akan segera datang, pikirnya.

"Okaasan, Otousan, Ino berangkat ya!" teriak Ino sambil mencium tangan keduanya yang akan memakan sarapan buatan Ino.

"Tidak mau makan dulu?" kata Inoichi dengan ramah.

"Tidak, otousan. Ino akan kesiangan. Ino bawa makanannya ya…" Ino mengambil satu _sandwich_, "…Ino akan memakannya di jalan." Ino langsung melesat keluar.

.

oOoOoOoOo

.

"Hari ini cukup melelahkan. Untung saja presentasinya sudah." Kata Sakura sembari mengusap keringat di dahinya.

"hampir jam tiga sore Sakura, kita harus cepat ke ruang jurnal."

Mereka berdua menuju ke ruang jurnal setengah berlari. Yah, letaknya yang berada di lantai tiga membuat mereka ngos-ngosan menaiki tangga manual. Ada beberapa mahasiswa yang masih berada disana. Meskipun sedikit, setidaknya ia dan Sakura tidak harus sendirian disini. Ino mengedarkan pandangannya, ruang jurnal sangat luas dengan beberapa buku dan dokumentasi yang pasti berisi tentang kegiatan jurnalistik dan semacamnya. Sepertinya, penataan ruangan sudah semakin membaik semenjak Ino terakhir datang kesini.

Tiba-tiba Ino ingin ke toilet, "Sakura, aku ke toilet dulu. Apa kau mau menemani?" Ino sedikit berteriak karena jarak mereka cukup jauh.

"Tidak. Aku sedang sibuk Ino, kau sendiri saja."

Yah, rasa kebelet Ino pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Tanpa membujuk Sakura lagi, ia langsung melesat pergi. Sesungguhnya dia jarang ke lantai tiga. Sangat jarang. Itulah yang membuatnya lupa dimana kamar mandi berada. Seingatnya, ada kamar mandi di dekat ruang jurnal. Mungkin karena satu bulan yang lalu di renovasi, tata letak kamar mandi yang baru dipindah. Alhasil, dia hanya berjalan sambil melihat-lihat di sekelilingnya. Apa boleh buat, dia mencegat seorang mahasiswa yang berpapasan dengannya, "Sumimasen, senpai. Kalau boleh tau kamar mandi yang paling dekat dari sini, dimana ya?"

Jas pemuda itu tampak rapih. Dengan warna biru yang mencolok. Bet yang ada pada jasnya bertuliskan semester 4. Ino heran, masih ada saja murid yang memakai jas kebanggaan universitas ini. Padahal, banyak yang tidak memakainya karena alasan mengganggu 'mode'. Salah satunya adalah Ino. "Dipojok dekat tangga lantai empat." Jawabnya.

"Arigatou." Ino membungkukan badannya.

Ia memegang tasnya erat erat dan berlari. Benar saja, ada toilet. Ino membuka dengan segera. Setelah selesai kencing, Ino sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang agak lepek. Udara di dalam toilet semakin sesak. Ino ingin segera keluar.

Cklek.

Tidak bisa dibuka?

Ino mencoba sekali lagi. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Kenapa pintunya tidak bisa dibuka sih?" katanya mulai panik. Dia merogoh tasnya. Diraihnya ponsel pink milik Ino, ia mencari kontak Sakura dan menghubunginya. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Rupanya sahabatnya itu masih sibuk dengan tugas jurnalnya. Percuma saja, ia berhenti menelpon Sakura. Jam mungil Ino memperlihatkan jam empat sore lebih lima belas menit.

Sial.

"Tolong!" inilah satu-satunya cara.

"Tolong! Ada orang di luar? Pintunya macet!" kata Ino sekeras-kerasnya.

_Tenangkan dirimu Ino._

_Tenangkan dirimu._

Ino mencoba sekali lagi, "Tolong! Pintunya ma-"

"Minggir dari pintu. Aku akan mendobraknya." Tiba-tiba ada suara yang memotong teriakan Ino. Laki-laki.

Ino tersenyum. _Kami-sama_, terima kasih untuk ini, pikirnya.

Bruak!

Ino memejamkan mata sambil menutup telinganya. Menghindari suara yang akan memekakkan telinganya.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Ino membuka matanya saat pintu itu sudah terbuka. Pintu dihadapannya setengah rusak. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepatu milik siswa yang menolongnya. Sepatu hitamnya tampak gagah, sedangkan celananya cukup panjang. Apa karena posturnya yang tinggi? Pandangannya makin ke atas. Namun, Ino tersentak ketika ia melihat kerah pemuda itu.

Kiba?

Ino mendongak. Dia memang Kiba. Dengan wajah santainya-tidak. Wajah Kiba sedikit menyeringai namun Ino tidak mengetahuinya. Kiba meninggalkan Ino yang masih melongo. Sedetik kemudian, Ino meraih tangan Kiba dengan cepat.

"Ikut aku!"

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

Angin sepoi-sepoi di musim semi seakan membuai keduanya. Meniup lirih helaian surai khas milik mereka. Sejuk.

Disinilah Kiba dan Ino, berdiri dan memandangi kota Tokyo dari atap balkon universitas. Mungkin pantangan bagi Ino, karena tidak ada atap yang melindunginya dari terik matahari. Namun, tidak untuk kali ini. Matahari tidak terlalu terik karena masih awal musim. Lebih penting dari itu, Ino hanya ingin mengajak pemuda di sampingnya itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Ino,mungkin Ino sangat penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu tentangnya. Mungkin saja, perkataan Kiba yang kemarin-kemarin ada benarnya. Dengan ini, Ino harap dia bisa bertukar pemikiran. Ino juga ingin berterima kasih karena Kiba telah menolongnya, untuk pertama kali.

Hening.

Ino menoleh ke Kiba yang tampak tenang, lalu Ino mendongak ke atas. Menatap awan yang berarak. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Arigatou." Ino mengatakannya cukup lirih. Kiba tidak menjawab. Sepertinya ia asyik dengan objek pandangannya. Papan billboard yang bergambar Hinata Hyuga. Ino terkekeh melihatnya.

"Hinata ya… jika dia berada di dekatmu…" Ino menggunakan siku tangannya untuk bertumpu di dinding pembatas balkon, "…misalnya saja Hinata itu aku, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ino sambil tetap menerawang jauh bangunan-bangunan yang tidak lebih tinggi dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"…" Kiba tetap tidak menjawab.

"Cih, padahal aku hanya bertanya." Ino pergi dari sana dan duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang ringkih. Ia mengeluarkan kotak makanannya yang daritadi ingin dilahapnya. Ino mengambilnya satu dan memakannya tanpa aba-aba. Kiba menoleh sebentar ke arahnya.

"Kenapa terus disitu? Aku tau kau sedang lapar, dengan melihat papan besar itu kau tidak akan kenyang, baka!"

Kiba berjalan ke arah Ino dengan malas. Ia duduk di kursi yang sama dengan kursi yang Ino duduki.

"Makanlah sandwich ini. Ini buatanku sendiri."

"Cih… aku tak yakin buatanmu enak, Yamanaka."

"Panggil Ino! Atau Ino-imouto, yah supaya aku terlihat imut hahaha." Ino malah cekikikan dengan mulutnya yang masih penuh. Kiba hanya menatapnya lekat. Bibir Kiba terangkat, walaupun hanya samar-samar terlihat bahwa itu senyuman.

"Dan satu lagi, itu enak. Tenang saja… aku telah memberikan racun untukmu hahaha." Ino tetap cekikikan walaupun wajahnya belepotan sekarang.

"Aku akan menyesal memakan ini. Karena aku memang lapar, aku terpaksa…"

Hening kembali merajai.

Ino melihat jam mungilnya. Sudah jam lima sore. Ino sedikit kecewa karena ia tak bisa bertanya banyak pada Kiba tentangnya. Setidaknya, hubungan mereka sepertinya telah membaik sekarang.

"Hey, Kiba, aku duluan. Sakura akan memarahiku karena aku terlalu lama meninggalkannya," Ino membawa tas punggungnya, "Dan satu lagi, jangan berpikir dia lebih lembut dariku… Dia itu galak." Ino tersenyum sekilas pada Kiba dan melesat pergi. Kiba terpana untuk beberapa detik.

"Yamanaka! Kotak makanmu!" Kiba mencoba memberitahu Ino, tapi tidak ada sautan.

_Di satu sisi, dia tetaplah gadis yang manis._

.

oOoOoOoOo

.

"Ku rasa, aku melupakan rencana ku Naruto."

Langkah kaki mereka terdengar begitu menggema. Senja itu, kampus mulai bergeming dengan keheningan. Hanya Kiba dan Naruto yang masih berada di gedung lantai empat. Beberapa siswa yang tersisa berada di lapangan universitas. Ekskul olahraga seperti basket dan futsal biasanya bisa sampai malam.

"tentang membuat Yamanaka merasa bersalah kepadamu itu?" Tanya Naruto di sela-sela keheningan. Meskipun lirih, suara Naruto masih menggema.

"…"

"Kenapa? Apa karena sikapnya berubah manis kepadamu, eh?" Naruto mulai menggoda.

"Tidak. Mengerjainya hanya membuang waktu…" Kiba memakai earphone bing miliknya lagi, "Lagipula, kurasa dia sudah mengerti apa yang akan dia lakukan. Jadi, aku tak perlu memberi pelajaran. Dia itu…" Kiba menghela nafas, "…bukan siapa-siapa. Dia orang asing."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, "Ya, kurasa pernyataanmu tepat."

"Kemarin sore, aku melihat papan billboard dengan gambar Hinata. Iklan barunya sepertinya sudah beredar." Kiba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Oh, benarkah? Bagaimana penampilannya?"

"Dia memakai pakaian harajuku dengan rambut twintail."

"_Kawaii_!"

.

oOoOoOoOo

.

"Ino!" Naruto berlari ke arah Ino.

"Ada apa, Uzumaki?"

"Panggil saja Naruto. Ini…" Naruto menyodorkan kotak makanan milik Ino, "Kau lupa membawanya kemarin."

Ino tampak menatap Naruto heran, "Kenapa kau yang mengembalikan?"

"Kiba berkata kalau dia tidak mau diganggu lagi olehmu." Naruto menyandarkan sikunya di dinding pembatas yang ada di lantai tingkat tiga itu.

"Apa maksudnya?!" Ino sedikit kaget sekaligus kesal dengan pernyataan Naruto tadi.

"Et… jangan marah-marah begitu. Aku juga tak tau apa maksudnya, tapi…" Naruto menggantungkan katanya. Menunggu reaksi Ino.

"Tapi apa?" Ino mendekat. Kini ia juga menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding pembatas.

"Yah… terakhir dia berbicara padaku, katanya itu akan membuang-buang waktunya." Naruto membenarkan posisinya. Ino terbelalak.

"Apa-apaan ini? Padahal aku susah-susahan ingin memperbaiki hubungan yang sebelumnya sangat buruk. Tapi justru dia merusaknya."

"Lupakan Ino. Anggap saja kalian tidak saling kenal. Kiba mungkin sudah malas."

"Aku memang akan melupakannya setelah ini!" Ino memandang Naruto tajam, Naruto mulai bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. "Tapi tidak bisakah kita saling melupakan dengan keadaan yang bersahabat? Bukan saling membenci seperti ini?" Tanya Ino dengan nada yang menuntut.

"Kurasa itu tidak penting baginya, Ino." Naruto mencoba memelankan suaranya agar Ino dapat sedikit lebih tenang.

"Aku akan bicara dengannya!"

.

.

**TBC**

**Hai para readers! Setelah hiatus karena ada ujian nasional, akhirnya Laras comeback!**

**Kali ini Laras membawakan cerita tentang KibaIno. Biar sedikit ada fariasi gitu. Konsep kali ini sih tentang grup grup idol di Jepang yang sedang marak. Laras juga memasukkan sedikit pengalaman pribadi. Karena Laras suka anime, jadi gak jarang lah temen-temen Laras yang suka anime ternyata juga suka dengan idol-idol grup dari Jepang. Darisitu, Laras terinspirasi.**

**Dari chapter perdana fanfiction ini, mungkin masih kurang greget yah? Disini masih fokus ke pairing utama. Next chapter, akan ada banyak char yang masuk dalam cerita. Kayaknya chapter dua nggak akan lama rilis kok, karena sekarang sedang dalam proses penggarapan. Semoga otak Laras gak buntu aja ya '-' mungkin Juli nanti karena Laras juga sedang repot cari sekolah huhuhu x_x mudah-mudahan bisa keterima di sekolah fav yah *curcol dikit***

**Untuk fanfiction Laras yang 'Love is Complicated' maaf ya belum rilis rilis ._. biasalah penyakit author yang satu ini susah banget diatasi -_-**

**Satu lagi, kalian boleh nyaranin kok ide cerita berikutnya. Karena Laras juga masih dapet ide sedikit. Mungkin aja ide-ide kalian nanti bisa Laras masukin di cerita*tsaah*sebenernya yang Laras bingungin tuh pairing yang lain. Laras bingung antara GaaSaku/GaaHina dan NaruSaku/NaruHina. Awalnya pengen NaruHina & GaaSaku, yah tapi apapun bisa terjadi /apakah ini bocoran?/ *author masih terombang-ambing dalam kepastian yang tak jelas***

**Okeh, tanpa cincong dan kuah lagi, yuk kasih kritik dan saranmu lewat review. Yang terpedas dan terhot. Yang tergreget dan ter-aww *apadeh*. Mulai dari EYD sampai ceritanya sendiri. Atau mungkin penokohannya. Semua Laras terima dengan senang hati kok^^**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ! ^^**

**Salam manis,**

**Laras.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
